


Christmas Carol Mayhem

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, I.M - Freeform, Roommates, changkyun freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: It's that time of year and Changkyun is just trying to make it till the 26th. Isn't home supposed to be where you can escape?? Apparently not this year.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Christmas Carol Mayhem

Changkyun can’t wait to be home. Away from the traffic and people and definitely away from the music. It seems as soon as December 1st came, the whole city decided to play Christmas carols in every office and store that he’s been in. Just a few more blocks, he thinks as the cab driver navigates through the evening traffic to his apartment that he shares with a roommate. He rests his head against the window and closes his eyes. Finally, the cab stops in front of his building and he climbs out, tipping the man well. It’s the holiday season after all and he knows that people can be downright horrible to drivers.

He swipes his fob at the front door and climbs the stairs up to the fourth floor, because the elevator was perpetually broken, and punches in the code for his apartment. He sighs walking in, toeing off his shoes, knowing his roommate wouldn’t nag him but just sigh and give him that look if he didn’t. It doesn’t hit him until he’s passing through the living room but then he hears it. You’ve got Christmas carols playing, streaming from your phone most likely throughout the apartment. He resolves to just shower and then stay in his room as much as possible for the night where he can put headphones on and block out the incessantly cheery music.

His plans are foiled when he comes out of his room to grab a quick shower and you’re coming out of your room and let him know that you ordered dinner for both of you and asking him to eat with you, no doubt to catch up on each other’s week. He could say no but you look at him with those eyes and he can’t help but give in. He figures he could just ask you to turn the music off while you eat, but when he comes back out you’re humming along to the song while setting up the takeout containers and he doesn’t have the heart to interrupt your happiness. So he puts up with it, that night and all through the weekend and all of the following week. And then he blows up at you on Saturday afternoon and storms out of the apartment, ignoring the way he wants to go back and comfort you because he definitely saw the tears in your eyes when he turned away.

Changkyun stays away for a few hours before returning and when he does he’s scared for a moment because the apartment is eerily silent. He’s afraid that you decided to leave like he did but that you weren’t going to come back. He’s afraid because he went did the very cliche thing of going and falling for his roommate. He takes his boots off and hangs up his coat, quietly moving through the apartment. He releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he sees your phone sitting on the end table. You come out of your room with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and just stop when you see him standing behind the couch. He doesn’t hesitate, just strides over to you and envelopes you in a hug, shocking you because he was not the touchy type.

“Cha-Changkyun...what are...are you doing?” You ask him, unable to return his embrace or push him away since your arms were holding the blanket around you so they became trapped when he hugged you.

“Oh, uh yeah sorry. That was probably unexpected. No definitely unexpected.” Changkyun wants to kick himself for fumbling this with you. This wasn’t how he had planned to apologize but he was just scared you had left him and now relief was washing through him. “Sorry, this isn’t how I planned to apologize.” He releases his hold on you and you both sit down on the couch to talk.

You chuckle at his confession, “It’s alright Kyun, I’m sorry too.”

“NO!” Kyun nearly shouts, making you both jump at the sudden increase in volume. “No," he says softer. "You don’t need to apologize. I do. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that or just left. It’s not your fault, I should have just told you that I don’t like Christmas carols, never have. I just find them annoying and they play the same ones over every year. I mean it's been how many years? You’d think they have thought of some new ones by now. And I’m just really sorry. Can you forgive me?” 

You don’t hesitate, “Of course you big dummy. That’s what the season is all about isn’t it? And we can change the words or just make up our own.” You chuckle when his head whips up like a puppy. “But next time just tell me if something is bothering you, yeah? If you go off like that again over something small, I won’t forgive you so easily.”

He nods his head several times, “Yeah, yeah, of course.” Changkyun was still riding an emotional rollercoaster that he didn’t have time to stop and think his next actions over, he just leaned over and placed a kiss on your cheek. Or, at least he meant for it to land on your cheek. You turned your head at the same time and his lips landed on yours instead. You both froze, neither of you say anything for a solid minute just staring into each other’s eyes and watching the other person turn redder. Finally Changkyun hops up from the couch, embarrassed that he’d actually kissed you, even if it was by accident.

“You could have at least taken me on a date first, you know, instead of just stealing a kiss.” He exclaims.

“Well what did you think dinner was last Friday?” You return, head tilted as you wait for his response, a little apprehensive.

“What, what are you--Oh, uh, ok then.” Changkyun really wants to kick himself now. Even if you had wanted to date him, his ability to articulate today was probably driving you away as he spoke. He can’t look at you so he does the only thing he seems to know how to do, he runs away. He locks himself in his room for a few minutes to try and calm himself down, possibly slap some sense back into him. When he comes out, you’re still on the couch, looking disappointed until you hear him return and try to hide it.

“Okay, this is going to be our second date then. I’ve ordered food and we’ll argue over which movie to watch until it arrives and then we’ll watch some cheesy rom-com.” It was your turn for your head to whip up and stare at him. “Okay?”

“Okay.” You said, and that’s what you did for your second(first official) date.


End file.
